Duchy of Lancashire and Westmoreland (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats The Republic of the Duchy of Lancashire and Westmoreland a passive social democracy/Critocracy based in North West England. History Doomsday Also see- WP Targets in the UK and Ireland. After Doomsday Gen Ian Stewart Fullwood North West region's 3 Regional Government Seats at Fulwood Barracks in Preston, a bunker in Southport in southern Lancashire and a bunker in Hack Green southern Cheshire had lost radio communications due to the EMP and power outages, but still managed to exert some armed control over Cheshire and Lancashire south of the River Ribble. It was only due to harsh laws and joint pooling of their territorial resources at regional-come-national level that lead to their survival. The nuclear winter lasted between October 1962 and March 1963. The nuclear summer then lasted between April 1963 and September 1965. A severe famine and a cholera outbreak hitting the county, killing many people during 1963 and 1965. A severe famine and a then a cholera outbreak hit urban Lancashire, urban Cheshire and Penrith in Westmorland; killing a few more people during 1965 and most of 1966. A typhoid plague struck in 1967. Hack Green began to drift under their control of Shropshire and Staffordshire. The nation tried to maintain an independent and self-sufficient way of life, but it was hard going at best of times. The fishing fleet was expanded as best it could to provide a additional source of food. Fish was expected to become a major food source, with the left overs also being used for fertilizer. '1965-1969' Fist Contact Ireland and the Isle of Man were quickly on the scean in late 1962. First contact was made with the Commune of Colwyn Bay on January the 5th 1967. Contact was later made with the Republic of Bury, Chester City-state, Penrith-shire, Whitehaven-shire and Kendal-shire in 1970. Carlisle-shire, Scarboroughshire in the town of Harrogate, and North Derbyshire were found in 1972. Explores from Staffordshire, Lincolnshire and East Anglia made contact in1979. First contact was made with the Frisian Republic, as fishermen from the Duchy of Lancashire, East Anglia, Normandy, Somme Republic, Greater Perthshire, Hexhamshire, Lille-Wallonia, Irish, Socialist Durhamshire all landed there during a bad gale, more by good luck than planning in late 1973, since most nations wrongly reckoned on the islands being uninhabited and/or badly radioactive. The Welsh SSR and the Commune of Tywyn made contact in 1977. Relations with Commune of Colwyn Bay The Welsh SSR and the Commune of Tywyn were for the most part good. North Derbyshire and Duchy of Lancashire descovered each other in 1977. The Journeys of Discovery *Kendal-shire (1962: The Apocalypse) *Penrith-shire (1962: The Apocalypse) *Windermere-shire (1962: The Apocalypse) *Carlisle-shire (1962: The Apocalypse) *Whitehaven-shire (1962: The Apocalypse) *Dumfriesshire (1962: The Apocalypse) North Derbyshire and Duchy of Lancashire discovered each other in 1977. '1970-1977' Maghull's 6 tribal elders asked if they could join Lancashire in late 1972. They were allowed to do so in early 1974. 1978-1988 Relations were tense with the PRUK and Welsh SSR over the battle of Clun over it's efects on Colwyn Bay and Chester, but things improved in 1979. The growth of trade between Lancashire, Ireland, Chester and Colwyn Bay helped boost the economy and so living standards began to rise massively in the Colwyn Bay (the CCB) and Chester in the 1980's. Kendal-shire, Penrith-shire and Windermere-shire joined Lancashire in 1984. Carlisle-shire (1962: The Apocalypse) Whitehaven-shire (1962: The Apocalypse) 1989-1999 Dumfriesshire became a client state of the Clydesdale SSR in 1996. North east Liverpool's 7 tribal groups asked if they could join Lancashire in late 1989 and there chieftains agreed. They were allowed to do so in early 1999. Present day The nations of Bury, Chester and Colwyn Bay have developed to about the same standard of living, moral values and political attitudes as found in demographic similar parts of the Duchy of Lancashire. They are long standing allies against the hostile tribesmen form the ruined cities of N. W. England and Anglesey. It is a pleasant, semi-industrial land that free form human vice, and is steadily moving to merger with their client state of Colwyn Bay. A 57 year old bloke died when he fell under the Blackpool tram on an unusual cocktail of LSD, cannabis and alcohol in the May of 2010. 'Bad weather' The 2009 Great Britain and Ireland floods worst affected was the English county of Cumbria, Galloway, Dublin, Cork, Antrim, Dunfieshire and the Irish counties of Clare, Cork, Montgommeryshire, Galway and Westmeath. Deaths were widespread with 1 in Whitehaven, 1 in Cockermouth, a Cornish trader in Poundsgate in Devon. 2 women died when a bridge collapsed at Newtown and Talybont-on-Usk in Montgomeryshire. 2 also died in Dublin, At the time, Taoiseach Brian Cowen described the situation in Ireland as an "ongoing emergency" that was going to get worse. The honorific floods and cyclone of November 22-28, 2012, devastated the former UK and Ireland. It finally killed a total of 42 people (39 citizens and 3 tourists)- 4 in Newlyn, 1 in Honiton, 1 in Truro, 3 in Exeter, 1 in Bovney Tracy, 2 in Shrewsbury, 2 in Gloucester, 2 in St Asaph, 1 in Wexford, 1 in Preston, 1 in Penrith, 1 in Ayr, 1 in Cambridge, 3 in Monmouth, 2 in Northallerton, 2 in Kempsey, 1 in Chester, 1 Warwick, 1 in Derby, 1 Bridgewater, 3 in Upton-upon-Severn and 4 in Malmesbury, plus 3 Lower Saxon tourists in Warwick. It was the worst flooding incident in nearly 100 years! Aid came from Hexanshire, Durhamshire, Scarborough, Ayrshire, Perthshire, Denmark, Sussex, Willihamshaven, Kingdom of Lille-Wallonia, and the Neo-Roman Empire. Politics Tony Cunningham and Timothy Ian Bradshaw are Elections are by the FPTP method, except for mayoral votes, which use the STV system. Elections were held every 5 years after 1981 (or 1982 for town mayors). 36 members are elected to the national parliamentary, but the head of state has an ex- judge appointed to the house as well. The 2011 Parliamentary elections #Whitehaven- Conservative #Carlisle- Labour #Chorley and the Rubble Estuary- Conservative #Lytham St. Annes- Conservative #Lancaster district- Conservative #Lancaster city- Conservative #Fullwood and the mid-Ribble Valley- Conservative #Northwitch and Knutsford- Conservative #Fleetwood and Poulton-le-Fylde- Conservative #The Fylde- Labour #Omsk- Labour #Preston East- Labour #Preston Central- Liberal #Preston West- Labour #Pendle- Labour #Burnley- Labour #Blackpool and Cleveleys- Labour #Blackpool Central- Liberal Democratic #Blackpool South- Conservative #Blackburn- Labour #Hyndburn- Labour #Wiggan- Labour #Warrington and Runcorn- Conservative #Ellesmere and the Wirral Peninsular- Conservative #St. Helens, Ranford and Skelmisdale- Labour #Morcambe and Haysham- Independent #Kendal-shire- Independent #Penrith-shire- Independent #Keswick, Cumbria- Independent #Windermere-shire- Independent #Clithero- Independent #Southport- Liberal Democratic #Wyre Valley- Conservative #Maghull Tribal Territory- Liberal #Far South- Liberal Democratic #Liverpool Tribal Territory (north west)- Liberal #Liverpool Tribal Territory (south east)- Liberal Democratic 'Borough council 2010 elections' #Chorley and the Ribble Estury- Labour/Conservative coalition #Carlisle-shire- Labour/Conservative coalition #Lancaster- Conservative #Fullwood and the mid-Ribble Valley- Conservative #Northwitch-Knutsford- Conservative #The Fylde- Labour #Preston City- Labour #Pendle and Burnley- Labour #Blackpool, Lytham St. Annes and Cleveleys- Labour #Blackburn and Hyndburn- Labour #Wiggan, Warrington and Runcorn- Labour/Conservative coalition #Ellesmere and the Wirral Peninsular- Labour/Conservative coalition #Kendal-shire- Independent #Penrith-shire- Independent #Windermere-shire- Independent #Clithero- Independent #Southport and Omsk- Liberal Democratic #Wyre Valley- Labour/Conservative coalition #Fleetwood and Poulton-le-Fylde- Labour/Conservative coalition #St. Helens, Ranford and Skelmisdale- Independent #Morcambe and Haysham- Independent #Maghull Tribal Territory- Liberal #Far South- Liberal Democratic 'The 2012 mayoral elections' Military It is a volenteer force of 7,500. The armed forces discontinued the use of bows and swords in favour of rifles and pistols in 1986. The armed forces are a volunteer force of 7,500. Army The army comprises of the pre war Lancashire Fusiliers, Loyal Regiment (North Lancashire), and The Lancashire Regiment (the Prince of Wales's Volunteers). 'Weapons' #Side-arm Colt 45 #Rifles Lee Enfield #Sub-Machine guns Thompson #Colt 45 pistol #Canon de 75 modèle 1897 #Canon de 75 modèle 1912 Schneider #The 7.7 cm Feldkanone 96 neuer Art (7.7 cm FK 96 n.A.) #Ordnance QF 18 pounder #Ordnance QF 25 pounder #BL 4.5 inch Medium Field Gun #Stokes mortar #Enfield No. 2 Mk I Revolver #The Rifle, Anti-Tank, .55in, Boys commonly known as the "Boys Anti-tank Rifle" (or incorrectly "Boyes", nicknamed the "elephant gun") #Austen submachine gun #Short Magazine Lee-Enfield Mk I (1903) 'Vehicles' # 6x Chevrolet RD 4x2 trucks? (2 are known to be in storage) # 4x T17E1 Staghound armoured Cars # 2x Leopard 1 Tanks # 2 x Humber armoured cars # 4x Centurion tanks (2 are known to be in storage) # 1x Ferret armoured car # 5x AEC Matador 4 x 4 medium artillery tractors 'Navy' They have 3 oil and 1 alcohol driven patrol boats. Air force 3 Supermarine Mk XIV Spitfires, 2 Westland Lysander light aircraft, 2 cargo planes, 3 medium helicopters and 2 light helicopters. The 2 other Supermarine Mk XIV Spitfires and a light helicopter are in storage and are used for spare parts. Economy Wind and Water Power 'Bio-fuel' 'Coal and hydrogenated coal oil' 'Agriculture' 'Manufacturing' Transport Travel is mostly by horse, sailing ship and bicycle, since there are few motor vehicles. Horses are still popular in the nation, despite the resent, but short lived, outbreak of equine ethmoid hematoma. There are 10 5 carrage steam trains 2 diesel driven British Rail Class 08 shunter locos. The Blackpool tramway was restarted in 1998. Education It is madatory for all 6 to 14 year olds. Media A national newspaper came in to print in 2007 and most local editions came in to print in 2008. Preston's local paper began cerculation in 2006. Healthcare Thyroid cancers are no longer major issues, and are markedly less than they were before 1989. There has been a reasonably successful healthy living media campaign running in the media since 2009 concerning binge drinking and high cholesterol levels. 22% of Lancastrians told a 2012 government survey that they thought there children were occasional secretly taking Psilocybe semilanceata mushrooms and/or glue sniffing after or during school. 3% also reckoned there teenage children were habitual drunks. The Lancastrian national police force estimated that about 12% of road accidents in 2008 and 2009 were caused by drunk and drugged driving. Some cars even had beer cans, whisky bottles, alco-pops, unnecessarily opened bottles of glue and/or cannabis resin stashed away in them. A 57 year old bloke died when he fell under the Blackpool tram on a unusual cocktail of LSD, cannabis and alcohol in the May of 2010. Sports The Death Penalty Lancashire has never had a death penalty, except for the ad-hock shooting of several looters and some local bandits under the 1964-1967 emergency laws. Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:England Category:United Kingdom Category:Cold War Category:Military Category:Army Category:Death penalty Category:Sports Category:Health care Category:Transport Category:Navy Category:Weapons Category:Education Category:Politics Category:Goverment